geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Duelo Maestro
Duelo Maestro is a 2.0 demon created by Nacho21 and verified by GuitarHeroStyles and SoulsTRK. It is currently rated as an Insane Demon, although many consider this level to be an Extreme Demon. The level is currently #85 on the Official Geometry Dash Demonlist. Overview This demon is mostly known for its notorious two-player mode gameplay at the drops, the first being symmetrical but the second being asymmetrical. It is one of the only multiplayer demons. Gameplay The level begins with a rather difficult and tricky cube segment with multiple fake orbs and fake portals, followed by an equally confusing robot section with numerous invisible platforms and routes. It then moves to a dark ship sequence with tight passages and a few orbs to maneuver, followed by a very dark ball segment, also with multiple trick orbs. The player then enters slow speed, and a cube segment contains the build-up. Afterwards, text saying "DROP SIMETRICO" appears, signaling the start of the drop, and instructions appear which show which sides are controlled by the space and mouse. The first drop starts, being entirely two-player duel; however, this is relatively simple as the duals are symmetrical. The players progress through various forms, this being the cube, ship, wave, UFO, robot and ball. After the first drop, a dark robot section follows, which mostly consists of small jumps. After that, is a moderately tight slow wave sequence, then a hard ship sequence which requires the player to be hit by pulsing blocks. After that is a rather easy cube sequence, also with pulsing blocks. The second build-up alternates between ship, ball, UFO and wave segments without warning, making it rather very tricky. Afterwards, text saying "Drop Asimétrico ¡Prepárate!" appears, signaling the start of the second drop. The second drop is asymmetrical in nature, requiring both parts to be controlled independently. There are numerous keys along the way, and all of them have to be collected by the correct character (this is shown via the colors of the keys which pertain to the primary color of each "player") to pass this section. Failure to collect even a single key in this segment results in a crash. The asymmetrical duel goes through various forms including the ship, wave, cube, UFO, and ball. Next, the dual ends, and the cube goes through an auto segment with the player invisible and any secret coins are collected. Before the level ends, the player must tap a series of invisible jump orbs marked with "?". Finally, the player enters another dual and the level shows a long line of messages, which are "Alfin Ha Acabado", "Ya Ya Ya Gracias Por Jugar", "La 2.1 Sera Mi Actualization Para Crear Mucho Mejor" , "Adios 2.0 Culiaa JAJAJA", and "Este Nivel Es Creado Por Nacho21". After that, it shows a long list of names, and the level ends with the title and "GJ" flashes on the screen. Walkthrough Trivia * This level was released in August 2016, but was not rated Demon until late November. * This level has made the song "~Lunar Abyss~" popular. * While SrGuillester and Dorami managed to beat the level solo, others have beaten the level with the assistance of another person. Surv beat it with AirSwipe, GuitarHeroStyles and SoulsTRK verified it together,ToshDeluxe beat it with Jelly, Dorami rebeat it with Life, Trusta beat it with Emsic and there are more thought to have beaten it. * Duelo Maestro, when translated to English, is "Master Duel", which is fitting considering the level is mainly focused on very hard mixed duels. * The length of this level is 3 minutes and 43 seconds long, meaning the level is XL in length. * Drop Simétrico means Symmetrical drop while Drop Asimétrico means Asymmetric Drop. *This level was created because, at the time it was created, there were no demons mainly focusing on the dual two-player mechanic. Category:2.0 levels Category:Insane Demon levels Category:Multiplayer levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Top 100 Category:XL Levels Category:Demon levels